1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices and in particular to display devices arranged to present selectively any one of a plurality of different displays by selective dispositioning of a plurality of different display panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,372, of applicant, a display device with a reversible and replaceable four-message display cartridge is disclosed. The display cartridge includes a pair of display panels which are movable with respect to each other. The cartridge is reversible to provide, in total, four separate and distinct displays from the same side of the display device. Each of the display panels is made up of a pair of display members with the different display members being in sliding, face-abutting relationship.
A number of other display devices utilizing a plurality of panels have been developed. Illustratively, Archie E. Reitz, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,729, shows an animated display device wherein different cards leaf over to drop on top of an anchor card, which may comprise the top card of a series.
Rodolfo Reali, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,668, shows an advertising billboard showing a multiplicity of subjects wherein a plurality of strips are successively overlapped until all of the strips are successively shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,517 of Jack S. Halperin, a changeable billboard sign is disclosed having a stationary frame, a movable frame, sign element anchoring means, a plurality of slatlike sign elements between the anchoring means, and a group of slatlike elements on one of the frames which is shorter than the first group.
Michael G. Bardi, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,240, shows a sign wherein different displays are obtained by covering an exposed portion of a stationary sign strip with a first movable sign strip, covering the exposed portion of the stationary sign strip with a second movable sign strip, and positioning the first and second movable sign strips behind the stationary sign strip. A cam is provided which is rotated to selectively move the first and second movable sign strips to provide a desired sequential display of the three different messages.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,371, of John F. Phillips, an interleaved multiple sliding panel six-message display device is shown utilizing a number of different power driven means controlling movement of different pairs of panels thereof.
Raymond H. Devanney, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,330, shows a programmed display device having a plurality of image elements selectively exposed in accordance with a predetermined program by means of a motor and transmission means for transferring drive motion from the motor to the image elements.
Camming devices have been utilized for controlling positining of different elements as exemplified by the David G. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,242 disclosing a rotary plug valve having a three-lobed cam arrangement.